


Caught

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love, Memories, One Shot, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria thinks you don't catch her. But you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying episode one and I remember seeing this photo in Max's room, of her in a red jersey and kinda scruffy hair, looking so happy. I just remember looking at that photo and loving it so much, and I figured that Victoria would love it too. Thus, this one-shot. Enjoy! :)

Victoria thinks you don't see it, but you do. You see it, and hope you see it every time she does it, hope that you don't look as dorky as you feel when this large, crooked grin smears across your face as if by accident, but not quite.

You see it as she gets this small, reminiscent smile on her face and lifts a hand delicately up and strokes one of your pictures. It's a picture of you, when you were younger, with a large smile, scruffy hair, wearing a red jersey with a large white 'S' in the middle. You were happy because you were at a game with your dad. You remember it well.

You see it as she touches the picture so lightly, so delicately, that she almost hasn't even touched it. But she has. You know she has, because as she touches it that small smile turns up at the edges, and she looks so happy she could burst. You see her eyes, usually not so warm, fill with beauty and love, so content to just look at this photo of a younger you. Watching her look at your memories this way makes your heart swell and hurt until you think you may die, but then you keep going, your heart keeps pumping, and you feel as if you should cry at how delicate Victoria looks.

And then you look away, keep fiddling with your camera, acting as if you saw nothing. Because that's what Victoria wants; she would be awfully embarrassed if she had seen you watch her so. Victoria turns towards you then, face neutral but also managing the perfect balance of bitchy and sweet as she looks at you. It's how she always looks at you, except when she is at her most vulnerable, like she was just moments ago.

"Max," Victoria says. She's trying to manage her voice; put it somewhere between the prestigious 'I'm Victoria Chase' tone but also hitting the 'I'm too good to care' note that she fakes so well. "Can I take this photo?"

She holds the photo of you in the jersey in her hand, perched between two fingers. You could ask her why she wants it, but you don't need to. You know why she wants it. So you just shrug noncommittally and say "Sure, Tori." and watch discreetly as her lips curve into a smile, only slightly, only for a second, but she looks so happy in that second.

"Thanks, weirdo." She says, and you watch as she slips it into her purse, into the empty slot where her license should go, but now you are there. And then she sits next to you on your bed, leans back and closes her eyes.

She looks so soft. You meet her there and curl up into her side, and she wraps an arm around you. You feel like she's annoyed at herself, but that's nothing new. "Max," she says suddenly, softly, gently, like she would break if she spoke any louder. She sounds insecure.

You grab her hand. "I know." You whisper back.

You cherish the gentle kiss she leaves on your lips. Because, in truth, you've shared more of these moments than you want to reveal; seen her in her most delicate moments and pretended that you haven't, watched as she has pretended to close herself off to you, but has really only opened her mind, her heart, more to you. You've caught her so many times, looking at you, looking at you so gracefully and gently, and that single look always tells you everything you need to know about Victoria, and about how she feels for you.

You think that she knows. Secretly, maybe not even consciously, she knows that you catch her looking at you like that, and she does it anyway. Gets carried away.

You hope so. Because if there's one thing Victoria is, it's smitten.

And you are so fucking glad she's smitten with you.


End file.
